


I Rather Have John Watson

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	I Rather Have John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghislainem70 (ettuinarcadia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettuinarcadia/gifts).



He rather have Watson under him writhing, but making love to his habit will do. No sense dwelling on what he can never have. 

He’ll take what he can. 

His fingers caress the hypodermic. He readies his arm, tightens the band, veins pop and bulge. He’s hard already in anticipation. Ahhh, the perfect vein! He plunges his lover toward his heart. Fitting. His weakness. His love. A menage a trois if you will: the needle and cocaine--his lovers, his only lovers--penetrate him. He slips away. Bliss. Euphoria. Release.

For a time, he forgets. Who he is. Who he wants. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/vMrrXVZ)


End file.
